


KidLock 7:  John & Sherlock

by George_Sand



Series: KidLock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John gives a kitten to Sherlock, Johns cat has kittens, Sherlock loves the kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Sand/pseuds/George_Sand
Summary: John gives Sherlock a kitten.  John's POV.  John and Sherlock are both ~11 years old, Harriet is ~6 years old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Each KidLock is a one-off. They are not related to each other, and I've manipulated relative ages for my convenience. :)

John had seen Sherlock around school but didn’t recall ever talking to him.  They moved in different circles.  Or, more accurately, John had a circle a friends and Sherlock seemed to always be alone.  So John was surprised to find Sherlock at his door.  John’s cat had had kittens, five, all different colors, and he had put fliers around school hoping to send the kittens to new homes.  John would have been happy to give the kittens away to whomever wanted them, but his mother had suggested selling them.  She reasoned that asking for money would attract a more serious owner, one who might take good care of a kitten.  She suggested that an owner that simply picked up a free kitten on a whim might not be the most responsible sort.  Cottoning on to this logic, John decided to ask an almost unreasonable price per kitten.  He told himself that the more expensive the kitten, the more responsible the owner.  He loved the kittens.

When the doorbell rang and John answered it to find Sherlock on the porch, he was confused but quickly arranged his face into a friendly smile.  John could see a slight pink flush on Sherlock’s cheeks but Sherlock’s voice was steady and firm when he spoke.

“You’re selling small cats.”

It was a statement, not a question.  All John could think was _Small cats?  They’re kittens._

“Yep, my cat Gracie just had five kittens.  Want to come see?”

John held the door open and Sherlock came into the house.  John brought Sherlock to his room, where Gracie and the kittens were cuddled up on a bed of blankets.  John’s voice became warm and soft as he introduced Sherlock to the kittens.

“That’s Gracie, obviously.  The black one is Cuddles, the brown one is Chocolate, that brown and tan stripy one is Blue, the black and tan kind of splotchy one is a girl but it’s name is Mister Tiddlywink, and that sort-of tannish one is Hamish.”

John looked up to see an incredulous look on Sherlock’s face.  John sighed in agreement.

“Don’t ask.  Mummy let my little sister name them.  But, you know, the new owner can re-name them however they’d like.”

John saw relief on Sherlock’s face as Sherlock nodded and looked back to the kittens.  Gracie and the black Cuddles were sleeping but the other four were squeaking and tripping clumsily around the blanket.  John stared at them contentedly then gently picked up the tan Hamish and put it to his chest.  It was surprisingly small in his hand and the bits of still-visible fur blended in with his knit sweater.  John watched Sherlock put one tentative finger on Mister Tiddlywink’s head and give it a little scratch.

John said, “They love to be held, they like the warmth.  Give it a go,” and put Hamish into Sherlock’s hands.

Sherlock started handling it clumsily but soon settled Hamish comfortably against his own chest.  The kitten settled in contentedly.

Sherlock had been quiet this whole time, but now said a quiet “Hello,” to the kitten.

John got down to business.

“Gracie loves her kittens.  I love the kittens.  They need to go to good homes.  Are you going to be a good owner?  Have you ever had a cat before?”

“No,” said Sherlock, “but I’ve read all about them.”

John wasn’t quite satisfied with that answer, but he was pleased with the Sherlock’s expression as he looked down at Hamish.

“Can I have him?” asked Sherlock, in a gentler voice than John would have expected.

“Yes,” decided John.

Sherlock cuddled Hamish to his chest with one hand while he dug in his pocket with the other.  John took the money before an awkward silence fell in the room.

“Does he need to…say goodbye?” asked Sherlock, glancing at Gracie and the others.

“Guess not,” replied John, watching Hamish nuzzle into Sherlock’s neck without a backward glance. 

John smiled at Sherlock and led him to the front door. 

“Take care of him, kay?” called John as Sherlock descended the front steps.

Sherlock turned to look at John and said solemnly, “I will.”

 

\--

 

A week later Sherlock showed up at John’s house again, carrying Hamish on his arm.  John groaned inwardly.  Was Sherlock tired of the kitten already?  However, a careful look at Sherlock’s face told him otherwise.  Sherlock’s forehead was furrowed and he began stroking Hamish gently.  John sensed Sherlock’s protective, possessive feelings for Hamish.

“John, I’ve tried everything.  I’ve read everything.  I’ve talked to everyone who knows about cats.”

Sherlock’s eyes snapped desperately from Hamish to John.

“He’s lonely,” Sherlock said pleadingly.  “I can’t be with him all the time, I have to go to school and stuff, and I just…think he’s lonely,” he finished lamely.  Then, “I love having Hamish, I’m surprised at how attached I’ve become, but if it’s best for him to go back and live with Gracie, I can…give him up.”  As Hamish began to mew loudly Sherlock straightened his spine and said with resolve, “I want what’s best for Hamish.”

John smiled with relief.  

“You’re obviously a good owner.  Instead of me taking him back, why don’t you take another one home?  One of Hamish’s brothers hasn’t been sold yet.  I’ll give him to you for free.  So Hamish won’t be lonely.”

Sherlock’s face lit up.

“Really?!”

“Yep, come on.”

John led Sherlock back to the blanket in his room.  Gracie was away somewhere in the house but the black kitten was there asleep.  He woke and turned toward Hamish’s loud mews as Sherlock put Hamish gently next to him.  Hamish quieted and the kittens nuzzled and walked around each other. Sherlock looked at John with joyous surprise when Hamish began to purr.  John picked up both kittens and nestled them in Sherlock’s cradling arms. 

John smiled at Sherlock and said, “Hamish just needed Cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and if that's not a thinly veiled metaphor, I don't know what is!


End file.
